elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
SJEC
SJEC Corporation (Suzhou Jiangnan Jiajie Elevator Co. Ltd. or simply SJEC, Chinese: 江南嘉捷电梯股份有限公司) is a company specializing in elevators, escalators, and vehicle parking system based in Suzhou, China. It was founded in 1992. List of products Elevators All elevators are traction. *A100 freight elevator *C300 machine room elevator (geared) *E500 high speed elevator *S810 and S820 machine room less elevator *S830 machine room elevator (gearless) *V300 home elevator (machine room less) Escalators and moving walks *FEH10 & FEH20 public transport escalator *FES commercial escalator *FET & FEF inclined moving walk *FEW horizontal moving walk Notable installations Indonesia Bali *Pop! Hotels Teuku Umar, Denpasar (2010) *Informa Gatsu, Denpasar (formerly RTC Gatsu) *Harris Hotel & Residences Sunset Road, Kuta (2011) *Nusa Dua Circle Jakarta *KJI Plaza *Grha Surya *The Hive Tamansari *CBD Ciledug *Market City Pantai Indah Kapuk *Golden Bay Hotel *Mall Artha Gading, Kelapa Gading **Matahari Department Store **Rehobot Hall (2016) *Pondok Kelapa Town Square (2014) *Lippo Plaza Kramat Jati *Atrium Plaza (service elevator) *POP! Hotel Pasar Baru (2015-2016) *Duta Inda Hospital *The Bellevue Suites (formerly Best Western Bellevue Pondok Indah) Surabaya *Tamansari Papilio Hotel & Apartment (2014) *Dian Regency Apartment *High Point Apartment *Puncak Permai Apartment (Tower A, B and C) Other cities *Courts Megastore BSD, Tangerang, Banten (2016) *Skylounge Tamansari, Tangerang, Banten *Keris Gallery - Soekarno-Hatta International Airport Terminal 2E, Cengkareng, Tangerang, Banten *Kyriad Airport Hotel, Cengkareng, Tangerang, Banten (2014, formerly Puspamaya Hotel) *Best Western Bogor Icon, Bogor *Tamansari LaGrande, Bandung *Paragon Mall, Solo *Pinewood Apartment, Jatinangor *Chevrolet AK Putra, Bintaro Israel *Auto Service Center, Rishon Letzion *Holon Junction Train Station, Holon *Holon Wolfson Train Station, Holon *Bat Yam Komemiyut Train Station, Holon *Super Brands Store, Eilat *HaK, Bat Yam Sweden *Sundholmsgatan 4, Ön, Malmö *Stadion Parking Garage, Malmö *P-Garage Bagers Plats, Malmö *Alvesta Railway Station, Alvesta *BEA ICA Kvantum, Enskede United States (escalators only) It is unknown if SJEC elevators are also sold in the United States. *Dillard's, Great Northern Mall, North Olmstead, OH *Dillard's, Chandler Fashion Center Mall, Phoenix, AZ *Dillard's, The Mall at Wellington Green, Wellington, FL *Dillard's, Memorial City Mall, Houston, TX Other countries *Ruihua R&D Building, Xiamen, China *Suzhou Railway Station, Suzhou, China *Longemont Asia Pacific City, Shenyang, China *DB City, Bhopal, India *Chennai Train Station, Chennai, India *Chennai Airport, Chennai, India *Bryggen Shopping Center, Vejle, Denmark *Sorya Mall, Phnom Penh, Cambodia *Krabi Airport, Krabi, Thailand *Audi Centre Sydney, Australia *Gosford City Carpark, Gosford, Australia (installed by Liftronic and branded as SJEC-Liftronic) *Coastlands Mall Extension, Paraparaumu, New Zealand (2017) *Caracas Maiquetia Airport, Caracas, Venezuela *Nauchny Gorodok 15 & 18, Lobnya, Russia *Academic Living Complex, Mytischi, Russia *Mezhdunarodnaya Metro Station, Moscow, Russia *BabyStore Mall, Moscow, Russia *Metromall Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia *GUM (Main Department Store), Vladivostok, Russia (2016) *Central Building, Vladivostok, Russia (2016) *Comfort Hotel Karl Johan, Oslo, Norway *Lurabyen Shopping Center, Sandnes, Norway Overseas distributors Trivia *SJEC is usually use the controllers from Monarch ControlA presentation slideshow from Monarch Control. *SJEC is also a long-term supplier and partner of WIKA (Wijaya Karya), one of the largest state-owned construction companies in Indonesia. Gallery SJEC-Liftlobby.jpg|SJEC elevators at Apartemen Puncak Kertajaya, Surabaya, Indonesia. SJEC-Insidecab.jpg|Inside one of the SJEC elevators at Apartemen Puncak Kertajaya, Surabaya, Indonesia. SJEC-Indicator.jpg|Typical SJEC segmented LCD floor indicator. External links *Official website *Official website (Denmark) *Prawita Karya (sole agent in Indonesia) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Elevator companies based in China